Dancing
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Anzu has to attempt to teach her friends how to dance.  Alternate universe, as it's set after the entire series, and Yami is present.  Mostly fun, with a little hintage at Revolutionshipping.


**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. There's some Revolutionshipping, if you squint, as well as other pairings, but frankly, I can't think of what they're called right now. Mostly for fun. So, on with the fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

_dance_

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Yeah, I don' have any clue what you're talkin' about."

Anzu turned to face the four males sitting on her couch, and released a sigh of annoyance. It wasn't that difficult. It was Christmas time, and here she was, trying to teach these boys how to dance before the town's "ball".

It was not going well.

Luckily, Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity all at least had some idea what they were doing, and were perfectly willing to learn and perform. Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Duke, on the otherhand, were completely obstinate.

Yugi tried, but he was a little clumsy, and a little slow on the uptake when it came to dance. Devlin was embarrassed, Joey gave up every few seconds, and Yami merely stared, refusing to move, his arms crossed over his chest. Vaguely, she wondered why he had chosen to stay. . .

"_You don't have to leave! You can stay with us! And start over!" Anzu pleaded with the Pharaoh before her, as Yugi dropped to his knees beside her, small body wracking with sobs._

_Atem looked back and forth between the two, until his eyes moved to the others, standing by. Joey's head was down, but there were tears sliding slowly down his face, Tristan staring at him defiantly with streaks on his cheeks, and a hard look in his eyes, unhateful, but challenging, almost. Even Kaiba looked a bit sorry to see him go, but, unlike the others, he wasn't crying._

_Atem looked back down at the young woman before him, before he turned his back on the open door._

"_I'll stay." he spoke quietly._

Now, he had a separate body from Yugi's, and had insisted on people simply calling him 'Yami' from that point on. He _used_ to be Atem. Atem was the Pharaoh of a lost civilization. Yami was a new man dedicated to his friends. He wore the Millenium Puzzle around his neck, Yugi now free from its weight, simply happy to have his world at peace, and the man he considered an older brother staying with them.

"Guys. You're the ones that asked to learn this. If you're not willing to learn, then I can't teach you!" Anzu replied, exasperated.

"I do want to learn!" Yugi protested quickly.

"And I don't want Mai to be mad at me!" Joey replied.

"Serenity wants to dance at the dance, so I figure I better learn." Duke muttered.

"Alright, well... go get them, then. You guys have to have partners to learn." Anzu replied, hands on her hips as the three stood obediently, and walked out.

"Do you enjoy it?" Yami asked her suddenly, and it hit her hard that they were alone. Without warning, or her permission, (as things like this often do), their day spent together, trying to find something linking to his past, only to he interrupted by Johnny Steps, flashed before her eyes.

"En... enjoy what?" she questioned, blinking at him.

"Dancing. Do you enjoy it?" he questioned, inclining his head slightly.

"Oh. Oh yes. I love dancing." Anzu replied with a warm smile, watching as Yami stood, and walked towards her.

Unconsciously, she compared him to Yugi. He was much taller than him, and, now that she wasn't wearing platform shoes, as she had been on the day they had spent together, he was taller. His demeanor was more serious, his face older, his eyes wise.

Of course they would be different though. She found it strange, that although she felt for Yugi as a younger brother, she was completely unsure of her feelings for Yami. He was... different. He _wasn't_ Yugi.

"Anzu?" Yami interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up into his confused face.

"Oh... have you been talking to me?" she questioned, cheeks tinging pink as she gazed up at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking." she smiled.

"I said show me." he repeated.

"W-what?" Anzu blinked rapidly up at him now.

"Show me how you dance." Yami clarified, a slight smirk crossing his lips now as he stared down at her.

"O-oh. Well... alright... you put your hand on my hip, and..." she trailed off, because Yami's hand, after sliding over her hip, gripped firmly, and began to move with her.

With vague surprise, she realized he knew what he was doing. He knew how to dance. No wonder he had felt no need to participate in any of her demonstrations.

"Where'd you learn?" she asked, looking up at him, to find his face was a bit close. A bit _too_ close...

"Anzu. I was the Pharaoh of an ancient city... dancing was, in a sense, a requirement." he replied, and laughed.

It was nice to see him laugh. He was always so serious when he was dueling. He had the weight of all his friends, and often Yugi's survival, on his shoulders, and seeing him let loose was freeing. Absently, she stepped closer, gazing quietly over his shoulder to watch her living room spin past them.

He smelled different... it wasn't too much cologne, like Joey overdid sometimes. It wasn't the sweets that Yugi overate. She assumed it was natural, because it was such a strange combination. Old parchment, but under it was a spice of some kind, with a sweet undertone that made her head spin. Or was that the dancing?

Anzu shifted a little, to look up at Yami once more, only to find him gazing steadily down at her, violet eyes calm, as his lips quirked into a smirk. He began to lean down, closer, so close...

"Oh hey! I didn't know Yami knew how to dance!" Yugi's voice interrupted them cheerfully, and Yami's head jerked away from hers.

The others had arrived back in the room, with their partners in hand, and the only one that seemed to notice anything was Mai, who cocked an eyebrow with a sly smile. Damn girl intuition...

"Er... right... well... just... everybody get back up, and let's keep practicing. Yami's been hiding that he knows what he's doing all along." Anzu spoke in an accusatory tone, but it was all in good fun, as Yami gave her a wry smile.

"Okay! I really want to learn now!" Yugi replied, as Rebecca, his date, smile happily, and stepped into the middle of the living room with him.

"Well... we're going to have to move some of the furniture, now that you're all actually participating. Yami, can you and Joey move the couch? Duke, help me move this coffee table, please." Anzu smiled as the couch slid out of the way, and she carried the coffee table into the hallway with Duke's help. Yugi pushed an armchair out of the way, and soon, they were all standing with their prospective dates in the center of the room.

"Okay. Ready? And... _move._"

_dance_

**Author's Note: **So? Was it okay? I wanted this one to be more happy and fun than serious. So... here you are. I really need to get a beta reader, or something... because sometimes, when I'm bored, and I reread my stories, my typos disappoint me... Reviews make me so happy, and are greatly appreciated!


End file.
